1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a pair of pin press-connecting pliers, and especially to a pin press-connecting pliers structure for which the processing of pressing and assembling process are simplified to thereby reduce the cost of production. Particularly, a connecting seat can be provided at a pivot connecting end of a first handle with a second handle of the press connecting pliers to consolidate the press connecting pliers structure; the connecting seat has at least a concave portion at the press connecting area of the first handle and the second handle for resting of a wire thereon, and has a knife provided on a corresponding handle for peeling, cutting wire in cooperation with the concave portion, and the function of the pliers can be improved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1 depicting a conventional structure of a pair of pin press-connecting pliers, wherein the press connecting pliers comprises mainly a first handle B1 and a second handle B2; the first handle B1 is provided with a first die seat B3 and a second die seat B4. The second die seat B4 is fixedly provided on the tailing end of the first handle B1; the first die seat B3 is provided on the second handle B2 via a pusher rod B5, the other end of the pusher rod B5 is connected with the second handle B2 via a connecting rod B6; thereby when in use, the pin A2 and a wire A1 are fixedly placed on the first die seat B3 and the second die seat B4 respectively. By the press connecting action of the first handle B1 and the second handle B2, the connecting rod B6 moves the pusher rod B5 to move the first die seat B3 toward the second die seat B4, then pressing action of the first handle B1 and the second handle B2 makes press connecting of the pin A2 with the wire A1.
However, by virtue that the first handle B1 and the second handle B2 of the conventional pin press-connecting pliers are made of cast metal, and the pusher rod B5 and the first handle B1 must be provided therebetween a lining sleeve B7 to assure parallel sliding of the pusher rod B5, thereby the process of manufacturing of the entire press connecting pliers and assembling of the components are more complicated; and particularly, the entire press connecting pliers can only be used for pressing firm and connecting of the pin A2 to the wire A1, it is functionally insufficient in the practical line distribution of the pin A2 and the wire A1.
The pin press-connecting pliers of the present invention is constructed by providing a connecting seat at a pivot connecting end of a first handle with a second handle of the press connecting pliers, by providing a guiding portion on the inner side of the first handle, a first press-connecting portion in the guiding portion, a linking member effecting connection of the first press-connecting portion with the second handle, and a second press-connecting portion fixedly provided on the tailing end of the guiding portion via a die block; thereby, processing as well as assembling of the entire press connecting pliers can be simplified, and thereby the cost of production can be reduced. And the connecting seat has at least a concave portion at the press connecting area of the first handle with the second handle for resting of a wire thereon, and has a knife provided on a corresponding handle for peeling, cutting wire in cooperation with the concave portion, and the function of the pliers can be improved.